Personal Mojo against Chucky
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Suppose John knew someone that had something that could be used to do Chucky in before the killer doll tried to do him in? Suppose afterward, the whole world knew what he was and became doomed to his fate? If you know who it is, then he needs no introduction. If you don't, then read if you dare.


Creation began on 08-26-18

Creation ended on 08-30-18

Child's Play

Personal Mojo against Chucky

A/N: Suppose that in the first film, John had stashed away something that could be used against Chucky? And what if our resident spiritual brother to all used it?

Before Chucky could snap the leg on John's voodoo doll, his own arm was snapped, causing him pain!

"Aaaaurgh!" He yelled as he fell to his knees, dropping the doll.

"I'm glad I got to you before you could do it, Chucky," he heard someone say to him, looking up and seeing another dark-skinned man, picking up John's doll. "I got a high tolerance towards serial killers that think they're invincible when they're just flawed."

Chucky looked at what the man had in his left hand…and gasped at the sight of a doll that looked just like he did when he was human, except its left arm was left dangling.

"Did you think John was the only one that had one?" The man asked him as he returned John's weakness to him. "It's a good thing I came by before he did. Otherwise, you'd be the one in trouble and at his mercy."

"Thank you, Brother Correction," John praised him.

"You… You're Brother Correction? The urban legend that corrects people's sins to ensure they're never repeated?" Chucky asked as he tried to get back up.

"That's right," he answered, and twisted the right leg of the doll, causing Chucky's right leg to snap backwards, forcing him back to the ground.

"Aaaaurgh!" He cried out as he felt the pain of his limb being contorted. "Stop!"

"How many of your victims begged you not to hurt them before you ended them?" Brother Correction asked him. "The only mercy you'll ever get from this situation you're in…is that you'll die in that body. The greatest suffering you'll ever receive from me…is that the whole world will know who you are."

He looked at John and gestured with his head for him to call the police.

"And just so that you know, what you did to yourself is a one-time only method," Brother Correction lied to Chucky; the less Chucky knew about the voodoo spell he used, the less danger he could bring to people. "How does it feel, knowing that you're beaten?"

"I'll kill you," Chucky whimpered. "I'll kill you!"

"You wish," Brother Correction smirked, and walked over to the stove to turn on a burner. "We're just going to wait until some friends come by and you get to become a celebrity all over again. You're about to become a star."

-x-

"Andy Barclay," said a man outside Andy's room at the institute as the door was being opened, "pack your things, kid."

"Why?" Andy asked him.

"You're going home," he answered. "It's been over the news. That doll of yours? You were right about it, and someone caught it."

"Someone caught Chucky?"

"The cops have him and he's being processed. Some people couldn't believe it, but the doll actually has fingerprints."

-x-

It was crazy, impossible, hard to believe, but even the judge couldn't look away from the video evidence that confirmed what had been said. This Good Guy doll was Charles Lee Ray.

"How does the…defendant plead?" He asked the doll.

"Not guilty," Chucky responded; he could no longer hide what he was, as his face was partially burnt after Brother Correction used the stove to melt the left side of his face, exposing his innards and making him look more like an injured human than a ruined doll.

"Where are we on bail?"

"Your Honor, the defendant is a notorious serial killer that defies the laws of Man and nature, simultaneously," an assistant district attorney expressed, "with a list of over a dozen murders in the First and Second Degree, Attempted Murder in the First Degree of a police officer, Assault in the Second Degree, Endangerment of a Tender-aged Child, Coercion of a Tender-aged Child and Evading and Resisting Arrest."

"And since many of these crimes occurred before he ended up like aberration, bail will not be an issue," the judge agreed.

"No, but where he will be incarcerated will be," the guy tasked with being Chucky's lawyer stated; he had absolutely no interest in defending the doll.

"The defendant will be remanded to a facility to be determined by the Department of Corrections pending trial. Are there any objections regarding the defendant's incarceration?"

"No objections," both the ADA and lawyer responded.

"We're adjured."

Slam!

Since they couldn't use handcuffs or a straightjacket, Chucky was bound by duct tape and carried by a pole he was tied to, humiliating him further.

"I'm gonna get you all for this!" He threatened everyone in the courtroom. "Do you hear me?! I'm gonna get you!"

-x-

"…He's gonna get life without parole and locked up in a secure facility until he rots away," Mike Norris informed Karen and Andy.

"Thank you for believing in us," Karen told him.

"You sure he's not going to get out?" Andy asked.

"They're gonna hang him by his head with a weight tied to his arms and legs. He's never getting out, ever."

"Thank you."

-x-

He was going to die a slow and agonizing death of the most humiliating degree in this prison cell. Suspended by legs with a weight holding his only working arm down to the floor, Chucky was displayed for the prison guards to see and be disgusted by. A mask covering his face (like that of Hannibal Lecter's) to keep him quiet, but made the doll look even more despicable and wretched. The serial killer doll had become a laughing stock for the world to see, hear and know about.

"You should count yourself lucky," Brother Correction told the degenerative doll that had become so human that he was beginning to show wrinkles on his face. "It's an interesting way to go for you, Chucky."

The killer doll glared at the man that nobody really knew unless he wanted them to; never had he felt more rage towards this man than he had at Mike Norris for fatally shooting him that night he transferred his soul into the doll.

"But don't worry; I put myself on the list of people here to see you every day. You'll be seeing my face every chance I get until your last breath. Like the Good Guy of the televised series, I'll be your friend till the very end."

Except Chucky felt the fear behind this man's words; if anything, being seen by Brother Correction until his death was a death sentence in and of itself. It was as though he were going to be seen by this guy as a form of retribution.

"First rule when playing games with one that might very well be the Devil," Brother Correction told him, giving a small chuckle, "is never play with them. First rule when becoming a serial killer: Never get caught. Second rule: Never try to kill someone you or I know. Third rule: Never play with things that can hurt you."

Then, as if his vision had been warped, Chucky saw the man that stopped him from assaulting John with his own voodoo doll as something beyond human. He saw him…with burning eyes, skinned wrists and wearing a mask that resembled a horned demon's face with long tusks. It was only for a second, but the killer flinched from the mere presence of the man now.

"I have to go now," he told Chucky, "but I'll be back. I always come back to see a friend."

As he left, he hoped that Chucky was afraid of his return in the future.

-x-

 _Epilogue_

John waited for him to return, and his patience paid off.

Brother Correction appeared in front of him in his kitchen, holding the doll he had created to use against Chucky should he return.

"Thank you," John praised him.

"You're welcome," he told the man. "You played a dangerous risk with a man like Chucky. As promised, I removed the curse placed upon your life with the voodoo doll. You're free now. In return, you must never teach anyone the means to cheat the Grim Reaper, ever again. Do you swear never to do this again?"

"I swear."

"I will be checking in on you from time to time."

"You have my word that nobody will ever know the secrets I have."

Brother Correction then decided to leave the voodoo doll made in Chucky's human guise in John's possession; one curse traded for a lesser curse.

"When Chucky dies in prison, your new task will be make sure every trace of him follows him to the infernal depths that he will never escape," he tells John.

"I understand," John responds, and then the man disappears.

"Good luck," Brother Correction says before he leaves for good.

Fin

A/N: This was just something to pass time, but I'm glad I did this after I read PotCFan101's latest _Child's Play_ story.


End file.
